Happy Birthday XD
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: Happy Birthday, Loo-chan XDDDDDDDDDD


**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword or the people/OCs that are obviously not mine!**

**3: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LOO-CHAN! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Aisha: Loo-chan? owo**

**3: LoopyHoopz14~ I call her Loo-chan cuz it's cute~ X3333**

**Let's start the story shall we?~ :DDD**

**Classes:**

**Elgang- All, again~ ^w^**

**Lorelei- Gothic Enchanter**

**Ozul- Ghostly Reaper**

**Elysea- All three *^* (WR: Rider/Ely-chan, DM: Elysea/El-chan, SC: Storm/Ely)**

**Akira- All three *^* (SG: Somnolent, MW: Akira/Aki-chan, RG: Radiant)**

**Sky/Ky-chan- Sky Goddess**

**Midnight/Middy-chan- Midnight Soul/Dark Whisper**

**Forest/Fo-chan- Forest Guardian**

**3- Stupidity Author (?)**

**Loopy/Loo-chan- Birthday Girl**

* * *

**On to the story~~~**

* * *

**Of course, No One's POV**

Loopy and her three OCs stood outside the door of a certain mansion where the crazy(?), weird(?), and nonsensical creatures(?) lived. (3: #killed XwX)

"I wonder why we're told to go heree..." Sky said.

"Maybe it's a trap?" Midnight said suspiciously. "A trap? What for?" Loopy asked, tilting her head. "You know-"

The door burst open.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, LOO-CHAAANNNN!/LOOPY!" 3, the Elgang, and all the other OCs yelled, well... except Ozul, Elysea, and Somnolent.

A pie got shot out of nowhere and hit Loopy's face. "What the..." Midnight said with widened eyes.

"IT'S THE TRADITIONAL PIE SHOOTING!"(?) 3 yelled cheerfully. The pie victim licked the pie from her face.(?) "Yummy~"

"What're you waiting for, guys?~ Come one in~" Rider, Lorelei, Dimension, and Grand cheered, pulling them inside.

"So what game are we having this year, 3-san?" Akira asked with sparkling eyes. 3 laughed an evil laugh.(?) "I call it... SHOOT THE WHEEL OF TERROR!"(?)

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Radiant commented, sweatdropped.

"Everyone choose your papers~" 3 held out a box with papers inside. Everyone took one.

* * *

**(Written at random :D)**

**Knight- 7**

**Rune- 12**

**Infinity- 20**

**Void- 13**

**Elemental- 29**

**Dimension- 34**

**Grand- 22**

**Wind- 11**

**Night- 4**

**Reckless- 17**

**Blade- 2**

**Veteran- 5**

**Empress- 28**

**Nemesis- 3**

**Seraph- 36**

**Paladin- 1**

**Chase- 15**

**Tactical- 6**

**Yaja- 23**

**Sakra- 27**

**Asura- 30**

**Mastermind- 24**

**Lunatic- 25**

**Esper- 26**

**Lorelei- 8**

**Ozul- 12**

**Elysea- 9**

**Storm- 14**

**Wind- 21**

**Akira- 31**

**Radiant- 10**

**Somnolent- 35**

**Sky- 32**

**Midnight- 33**

**Forest- 18**

**Loopy- 16**

* * *

"Now let's use a random number generator~~~~" 3 cheered. "The first unlucky victim is... number 11!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wind sobbed.

"Alrighty, Wind~ Throw this dart over there~" 3 gave a dart to her before pointing to a giant spinning wheel with the colors of the rainbow.

Wind sighed before throwing the dart to the wheel. The spinning wheel started to slow down and the writing appears... (also using random number generator :D)

**Sing Unravel... with falsetto(?)**

"What in the- 3?!" Wind gasped at the writing. "Hee heee~"

"Good luck, Wind." The others said, patting her head.(?)

The elf gulped before she started singing, although she sounds more like a chipmunk...(?)

_"Yuganda sekai ni dan dan boku wa sukitootte mienaku natte _  
_mitsukenaide boku no koto wo mitsumenaide _  
_dareka ga shikunda kodoku na wana ni mirai ga hodokete shimau mae ni _  
_omoidashite boku no koto wo azayaka na mama_

_wasurenaide wasurenaide wasurenaide wasurenaide_

_kawatte shimatta koto ni paralyze _  
_kaerarenai koto darake no paradise _  
_oboeteite boku no koto wo_

_oshiete oshiete boku no naka ni dare ga iru no?"_

They all gaped.

"S-S-She..." Sky started. "SHE DID IT!" they all yelled.

"Congrats, Wind!" 3 exclaimed, shaking her hand. "I-I need... w-water..." Wind said. "Here." Elysea gave her two glasses.

"Next victim~~~ It's... No. 34!" 3 cheered. "Yaaayyy~~~ I've always wanted to try this at least once~~" Dimension said cheerfully.

"Here's the dart, Dimen-chan~" 3 gave the dart to her.

Dimension grinned. "Yoosshh~ Here gooessss!~"

**Eat three boxes of cereal (?)**

"T-Three..?" Elemental sweatdropped. "Oh, goodie~ I love cereals~" Dimension beamed, eating the cereals right away.

"I forgot to say that they contain meat~"(?) 3 told her, causing her to freeze and puke 'em all out. "Kyahahaha~ You got me there, 3~" she laughed.

"The next victim is... No. 32!" "It's me!" Sky grinned. "Here's the dart, then~"

"Wheeeee~~~" Throwing dart, starts! (?)

**Hug Loopy :3**

"Skkyyyyy~~~" Loopy hugged her OC while her OC hugged back. "Loopyyy~~~"

Forest and Midnight smiled.

3 wiped a tear. "I'm really using a random number generator guys! That's why it's so touching..." she said with this face: QwQ

"NEXT! Number... 6! Who's that?" "ME!" Tactical exclaimed. "Here's ze wonderful dart~" Gave dart, again.

Tactical got into throwing position. "Pika pikaaa!" Random pikachus(?) that appeared out of nowhere cheered him on.

"Where did they come from?!" The Ravens sweatdropped. "Oh, they're his fans!"(?) Chase explained.

.

.

.

"I knew that he's a pikachu." 3 said. "Yep."

"Gooooo!" Tactical exclaimed, throwing the dart.

**Wind shall kick your face :3**

"Uhhhh..." Everyone said. Wind got an evil smile(?) while Tactical and his fellow pikachus sobbed.

"Pika..." Pikachu #1 cried sadly.

"PIKA!" Pikachu #2 doesn't accept it. (?)

"Pika pikaa! Pikaa!" Pikachus #3 and 4 are begging Wind not to do it.(?)

Outside the house, Ash is again, calling for pikachu.(?) "PIKACHUUU! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Please don't do it, Wiiind!" Paladin begged with puppy dog eyes. Chase did the same.

"What a touching family of pikachus(?)..." The others except the Eves wiped a tear from their eyes.(?)

Wind gulped. Surrounded by a lot of pikachus and pikachu-like people(?) are giving her a greaat burden...(?)

"Fine... I won't..." she said. "YAAYYY!" "PIKAAA!"

"For now..." she muttered veeerryyy quietly, doing another evil smile.(?) (3: OwO')

"NEXT! No. 2!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY MOMMYYY? WHYYYYYY?" Again with Blade's mommy sickness.(?)

"Who's your mom anyway?" Mastermind asked. He just kept sobbing.(?)

"Oh, weellll~ Since he's too busy crying, I'll throw the dart in his place!" 3 exclaimed before throwing the dart.

**Drink the 'tea' that 3 will make(?)**

3 got sparkly eyes... "YAAAAYYYY!" ... then dashed off to the kitchen.

"MOMMMYYYYYYY!"

Sorry, Blade Master fans...

**~A few minutes later~**

"Here ya go, Blade~" 3 placed a glass with a suspicious looking liquid inside.(?)

"... Is there even any PURPLE-colored tea...?" Blade muttered. 3 grinned. "Maybee?~ NOW DRINK IT!~"

Blade gulped before he started to drink the 'tea'.

.

.

He fainted.

"Blade?!" Wind shouted in panic. "What did you put in it anyway?" Blazing asked. "Hmmm~ Just a few turnips(?), cabbages(?), egg shells(?), a spoonful of dust(?), cheese(?), salt(?), berries(?), peanuts(?), tea leaves, and other stuff!~" 3 said with an innocent face.

"... THAT'S NOT EVEN TEA!" Elysea yelled, slapping 3. "OUWIEEEE!" 3 sobbed.

"N-Next... Number... *sniff* 31... *sniff*" 3 still sobbed. "That's me~" Akira cheered.

He took the dart and threw it right away.

**Kick a diamond**

They all stared at the wheel.

"Where could we even find a diamond..?" Esper muttered. "OUWIEEE!" Akira started jumping up and down. "What's wrong?!" Knight asked. He just pointed at his sword.

"... I see..." Esper said.

"Last victim! Who would it be?~" 3 grinned. "Well... It's number... drum roll please..."

*drumroll*(?)

"Wait, who's playing the drums?" Master sweatdropped. "Us!" Radiant exclaimed, while Somnolent just yawned as he hit the drums with the stick lazily.

"More like, where did the drums come from?" Rider double sweatdropped. "The sky!"(?) Sweatdrops.

"Just get on with it!" Storm yelled. 3 gulped. "A-Alright. Storm-chan! It's no. 36!"

"Ah, this is number 36, is it not?" Seraph showed the paper in her hands with number 36 in it. "Yep! That's it, Seraph-chan! Here's your dart~"

Seraph stared at the dart before blasting it off with her lazer, making a hole on the wheel as well. 3 gulped.

**Dress one of the Elswords up :D**

"WHY 3?! WHYYYYYY?" Said chili-heads cried.

The Battle Seraph raised her hand. "May I have an assistant for this as well?" "Sure~" Then she pointed at one of the three. "You follow us." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Infinity cried.

"As for my assistant..." "ME! ME! PICK ME!~" Dimension exclaimed, raising her hand up in the air. "Very well, then. You shall be my assistant, Dimension." "YAY!" "HELP!"

They both dragged the poor chili-head to the dressing room.

Everyone took out their cameras.(?)

"AHHH! I FORGOT TO CHARGE MINE! YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SPARE ONE?" 3 yelled. "Here." Crimson said. "Phew~ Thanks~"

**~An hour later~**

"Done." Seraph said, coming out from the dressing room with a grinning Dimension. "Here he isss~~~" She teleported him from his hiding spot to the room where they are.

Rune who was just drinking tea(?), a safer one this time(?)... spat it out and burst out laughing."HAHHAAHAAHHAAA! I-IS THAT YOU, INFINITY? YOU LOOK... LOOK... BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" "SHUT UP! YOU TRY BEING IN MY PLACE!" he yelled back.

"Haha~ Infinity, you could be a fashion model~" Loopy said, laughing. "YOU TOO, LOOPY?"

"H-He's even 'prettier' than all of us!~" Lorelei exclaimed, laughing out loud. Ozul raised an eyebrow. "Pretty? He looks like some kind of... walking cake..." (?) "With a cherry on top~ Kyahahaha~"

"SHUT UUUPPPP! BLADE RAINNN!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIIVEEES!"

"B-BUT I HAVEN'T FINISHED EATING MY CAKE YET!"(?)

"EAT LATER, RUN NOW!"

"FINE..."

"MECHA KITTIES, GUARD US FROM THAT EVIL WALKING CAKE!"(?)

"NOOOO! DON'T EAT THE FRIDGEEE!"(?)

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS...?"

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, LOO-CHAN~**

* * *

**3: Done~ XDDDDDDDDDDD**

**How is it, Loo-chan?~ XDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Elysea: Stupid =w=**

**3: Whaaattt? QwQ**

**Storm: But it is =w=**

**3: =3= Slaps, yells, and everything harsh... here comes, the Powerslap girls!~~~ #double slapped XwX**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
